earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Addon List
Category:Miscellaneous Category:Addons Category:SkunkWerks =Introduction= Roleplay Addons RSP-Type ("Flagging") Addons ...for lack of a better name. These sorts of Addons owe their heritage to an old mod called "Xtensiontooltip". Basically what this module did was augment the existing game tooltip to display extra information- such as last names (never included in the game), short appearance blurbs, histories and so on. The Addon would share this information over custom chat channels to whatever users requested it by mousing over someone. The result was a neat seamless little way to share with other players this extra information. In time this function grew somewhat into larger, more robust Addons with more features, the first of which was known as "FlagRSP". For Roleplayers that use Addons, these sorts of Addons are considered to be the cornerstone of one's repertoire, and are often an easy way to spot fellow Roleplayers. A breakdown of the functions generally attributed to such Addons: *The ability to enter a "Bio" or biographical information on a given character which may or may not be separated into sub-fields such as **History **Appearance **...and so on. *The ability to have some or all of this information displayed to other players by way of tooltips or informational windows. *A "friendslist" with expanded functions above and beyond the standard Social Pane in the default interface which may include features such as relationship or disposition to the Character in question. Initially, only FlagRSP served this purpose, but more recently (and as FlagRSP fell into disrepair by its author) several competing Addons were developed to fill this role. And while each offers slightly different features, but for the most part, they are compatible with one another and capable of reading information from one another. The top four in this category currently include: FlagRSP (Original) :*'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) :*'Current Author:' :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Currently Updated :*'Notes:' This addon requires other users to have it (or a similar addon) as well in order to fully utilize it. :This is the only of the four available Flagging Addons that includes the original FlagRSP Friendslist function. This is appropriate since it is nothing less than a functional rewrite of the original FlagRSP Code by Flokru, updated to work with the latest Wrath of the Lich King expansion. MyRoleplay (MRP) :*'Download:' Author Site (Moonshyne.org)' :*'Current Author:' Elandru Moonshyne :*'Related Addons/Modules:' MyQuests, MyStore, MyEmotes :*'Status:' Currently Updated :*'Notes:' This addon requires other users to have it (or a similar addon) as well in order to fully utilize it. :This was the first Addon created to replace the (at that time) abandoned and ailing FlagRSP. The original author for FlagRSP had long since stopped updating it, and it by and large remained functional for a time after it's abandonment by sheer luck. By this time, it was developing errors making it unusable. Finally, after many months, the MySuite project was announced by Moncader and Greenswitch (then k0nker) of Shadow Council, which was slated to include a number of Addons to facilitate certain Roleplaying functions. These Addons would all work together to create a cohesive suite. :It was an ambitious project, and like many such projects, became too much to handle when the authors became busy in their lives outside of Warcraft. MyRoleplay was however handed over to Elandru Moonshyne shortly after, who is also working on another project called MyEmotes. MRP remains one of the more robust "Flagging" Addons available, featuring many fields in which Character information may be entered and organized. This is also the only one of the Flagging Addons that uses it's own Unique communications channel called "MyWarcraftCo" in addition to the FlagRSP "xtensiontooltip" channel (to remain inter-compatible with the other Flagging Addons). FlagRSP2 :*'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) :*'Current Author:' Azxiana :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Currently Updated :*'Notes:' This addon requires other users to have it (or a similar addon) as well in order to fully utilize it. :Shortly after the MySuite project (which created MRP) was announced, this continuation of FlagRSP was also started. It is more or less a cleaned up version of it's predecessor, minus the FlagRSP Friendslist function. ImmersionRP (IRP) :*'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) :*'Current Author:' Shannae :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Currently Updated :*'Notes:' This addon requires other users to have it (or a similar addon) as well in order to fully utilize it. :A bit after MRP and FlagRSP2, this Addon was created. It is reputed to be a much "lighter" Addon in that it uses less memory than many similar addons, yet it also lacks some of the features and functionality of its cousins. Still, if all you want is a simple Flagging Addon, this is a good way to go. Language Addons These Addons attempt to do their best to emulate the effects of speaking and/or learning different languages. Although Language Skills have been listed on the character pane since WoW was first released, Blizzard has never made them function as skills- you cannot learn more languages than the one or two you start with. Additionally Blizzard has been quite adamant about keeping the factions sperated from one another in language- and there are few ways- apart from rudimentary emotes- that a player on one faction can speak to another directly. In fact, writing or using Addons that attempt to de-crypt this barrier (some reasonably successful attempts have been made) is a violation of the Terms of Use and can get you in hot water with Blizzard. And while the Addons listed can't breach the faction language barrier, nor add real skills to a character's repertoire, they do use "garbling" algorithms very similar to what Blizzard uses in-game. The effect is about as "real" as it gets without risking disciplinary action. Lore :*'Download:' Author Site (Lore.logifur.com) :*'Current Author:' Rufftran :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Currently Updated :*'Notes:' Requires other users to have this Addon in order to fully utilize it. :This Addon has some specific history related to Earthen Ring. Authored originally by Rook Greymantle of Netherbane, this addon was the first of its kind to attempt to emulate Blizzard's "garbling" algorithms in order to create an approximation of in-game languages. This function is of course in appearance only- as Blizzard has locked out any access to it's own native language system- however Lore provides at least the appearance of speaking a language other than the one or two languages provided by default. :Sadly, as many Addons often do, Lore was abandoned by it's original author after he left the game. It has since been picked up by Rufftran, who has been keeping it relatively up to date to current patches and expansions. However it's worthwhile to mention that it has been noted by many users that Rufftran has only been doing the barest minimum to keep Lore functional. It often has small bugs and adverse reactions with other commonly used Addons, and Rufftran has shown little if any interest in troubleshooting these, let alone correcting them. Tongues :*'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) :*'Current Author:' Skrulladams :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Currently Updated :*'Notes:' Requires other users to have this Addon in order to fully utilize it. :This Addon came about as a reaction to Lore's sketchy maintenance and overall lack of thoughtful development. It's author Skrulladams, feared that Lore would not be updated to be compatible with Wrath of the Lich King expansion being that there was little if any communication from Rufftran on Lore's page on Curse (Rufftran did in fact issue an update later). Aside from the fear of being outmoded, Skrulladams was dissatisfied with certain limitations in Lore's features- some things that he wanted to see happen with Lore were not. :So Skrulladams resolved to completely rewrite the code for Lore, the result he called Tongues. Tounges shares all the functionality of Lore, but has at least thus far been more thoughtfully and intelligently maintained, and has many added features and functionality that many felt Lore lacked. Some of these include better handling of Blizzard's Native languages - one Tongues-enabled user can understand another enabled user speaking in one of the game's default languages, even if he would not normally know that language without the Addon; and yet another improvement is an actual language ''learning system - if you are in the presence of other Tongues-enabled players that are speaking a language your character does not know or knows poorly, your "skill" with that language will improve as you "listen". "Prop"-Creation Addons These Addons provide a framework for the creation of items by players. These items aren't "real" in-game items, but instead emulate many of the features of in-game items, such as readable books, openable/lockable containers, useable items. Ephemeral :*'Download:' Author Site (BlogSpot) :*'Current Author:' :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Not updated since 2008, possibly abandoned at present. :*'Notes:' Requires other users to have this Addon in order to fully utilize it. :The "grandaddy" of RP prop item creation Addons. This addon originated around the same time as addons like Lore and FlagRSP, it has been at times abandoned, then picked up by other authors many times over it's tenure. GryphonHeart Items :*'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse); Pilus.info (Author Website) :*'Current Author:' Pilus :*'Related Addons/Modules:' Gryphonheart Reputation :*'Status:' Currently Updated :*'Notes:' Requires other users to have this Addon in order to fully utilize it. :Very probably one of the more attractive offerings for prop item creation as it interfaces with the other Gryphonheart addons meant to simulate guild, social and reputation functions. This Gryphonheart "suite" of addons is a compelling yet ambitious notion (not unlike other ambitious addon projects in the past), and it can only be hoped that it will pan out better. Arcane Workshop :*'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) :*'Current Author:' amitron :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Not updated since 2008, possibly abandoned. :*'Notes:' Requires other users to have this Addon in order to fully utilize it. Player Reputation/Quest Gryphonheart Reputation :*'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse); Pilus.info (Author Website) :*'Current Author:' Pilus. :*'Related Addons/Modules:' Gryphonheart Items :*'Status:' Currently Updated :*'Notes:' This addon requires other users to have it as well in order to fully utilize it; Lilithia has a serverwide Reputation Project utilizing this addon. :This addon attempts to simulate Reputation dynamics similar to those used for in-game factions for player-made factions. It utilizes the default reputations tracking window to display these created factions. Players all belonging to the same "reputation project" can interact with one another gaining and losing reputation with factions they relate with. This is possibly all made more attractive by the fact that it is part of a suite of addons meant to simulate many social/physical dynamics for Roleplay purposes. MyQuests :*'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse); Code Repository- Possible Revival? (WoWAce.com) :*'Current Author:' One possible author at WoWAce: Baelena. Another known author who is working on fixing the addon currently: Greenswitch from MyRolePlay. :*'Related Addons/Modules:' MyRoleplay, MyStore :*'Status:' Defunct for some time, work in progress. :*'Notes:' This Addon requires other users to have it in order to utilize it fully. :Originally part of the MySuite project of RP-based addons, this Addon was meant to simulate the dynamic of Quests and Questing as they already exist in-game from NPCs, but allow players to make, give and complete their own Quests for other players. Presumably the goal was to have these quests give items useful to the player, and though it was not discussed, perhaps "reputation" with player-made Factions as well. Macro-Speech These sorts of Addons provide a functionality similar to what some might call a "speech macro"- which is basically a macro written to push text to a chat channel when a certain event is triggered, usually a spell. A common one I see as a for instance is a Warlock who, upon triggereing his Summon FelSteed ability posts to the Say Channel "I am summoning a steed from Nightmare!". But whereas Speech Macros are fairly limited in what they can do, and require that a macro be written for every spell that a spoken phrase is to be attached to, these Addons provide a more robust framework for triggering as well as sending chat to channels. For example, whereas a speech macro only triggers when a power is triggered, one of these Addons could have speeches set to trigger when Enemy NPCs talk, or when you open up an NPC vendor's store window. Emotes, both the custom kind (triggered by /em) and the default set the game has can also be triggered by many of these addons in response to similar triggers, and often frequencies can be set for events so that how often a speech might be triggered can be controlled. These kinds of Addons can add "flavor" to your character's interactions outside of the normal Player interactions by automating your interactions with NPCs. Roleplay Helper 2 (RPHelper2) :*'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWUI/IncGamers) :*'Current Author:' :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Abandoned, functions, but is developing quirks with each new patch. :While RPHelper is an excellent Addon, having a robust architecture for handling a near infinite variety of in-game events and variable chances of macros triggered, it's plagued by two things: ::#It lacks a current author. The original Author more or less abandoned it after one last effort he made just prior to this expansion (which was aimed mostly at getting a free beta key). And like a lot of similarly abandoned Addons, it's developed some quirks that need ironing out- notably it's starting to get certain events confused with one another- loot events for combat endings and such. ::#The "spam" that gets under the skin of some bystanders. To me, this is the sort of problem that can happen with any Addon- it's a problem that comes from the users. :When RPH was first created, it consisted of a set of LUA files, one for each class, that you needed to hand-edit in order to change any of the speeches linked to events. Needless to say, few took the trouble. It was clumsy, clunky, and not at all user-friendly. Moreover it suffered from the severe limitation of class-based files. If you had two of a class, they shared the same macro file- eliminating the real charm of an Addon like this, which would be uniquely flavoring what might otherwise be "tedious" interactions with NPCs, both in and out of combat. :When the addon got into it's 2.0 version, the files were now stored per-character, and an interface to edit each character's settings/macros in-game was provided- adding a great deal of user-friendliness. Many of the old class-based speeches provided in the original class LUAs were written in by default, however, and once again, users failed to bother to edit them at all. :So, what you end up with is an Addon that has a lot of potential to add some real depth to your character outside of your interactions with other players, but sadly is rarely used to anything near it's full potential- because it's easier for the average user not to. :Similar issues with users could be cited even with the more fundamental RP Addons, such as with FlagRSP: users' tendencies to use the tooltip to bludgeon you will all manner of irrelevant crap about their character you are neither interested in, nor are likely to take in in the average 3-5 second glance you'd be apt to give them. I don't blame the Addon, though. I blame the knuckleheads using it. Segui *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Emotes As the title of this subsection suggests, the Addond here do all sorts of things with Emotes. Emotomania *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Uncertain A lot of custom emotes with quick command shortcuts. May not be functional for 3.0.2. EmoteFu *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Cilraaz *'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated. Provides an expanding set of menus with access to emotes in a FuBar plugin which are categorized by type. CustomEmotes *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' IseriSwiftsong *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. MyEmotes *'Download:' Author Site (Moonshyne.org) *'Current Author:' Elandru Moonshyne *'Related Addons/Modules:' MyRoleplay, MyQuests, MyStore *'Status:' Currently Updated. EnvironmentalEmotes *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' IseriSwiftsong *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. PetEmote *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' jorna *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Not updated since July 2008 (prior to WotLK), possibly abandoned. This Addon attempts to emulate Pets Emoting things. It seems as though there is a benefit for using it along with other enabled users, since it parses someone else's "pet emote" more genuinely if you have the Addon. this hasn't been updated in several months, but it's possible it may still work. Miscellaneous Eloquence *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Uncertain MyStore *'Download:' Author Site (GoogleCode) *'Current Author:' None. Abandoned. *'Related Addons/Modules:' MyRoleplay, MyQuests *'Status:' Defunct, and has been for some time. Gryphonheart Subguilds *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) (seems to have been removed from Curse...) *'Current Author:' Pilus *'Related Addons/Modules:' GryphonHeart Reputation, Gryphonheart Items (GHI) *'Status:' Uncertain. Bookworm *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Iriel *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Addon to capture location and contents of books in game. Good for Lore buffs, and possibly Achievement-seekers. Minigames Strategy Chess *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' smariot *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Card Games http://www.wowinterface.com/downloads/info12258-WoWTexasHoldem.html Inventory Bag Consolidation/Organizing ArkInventory *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' arkayenro *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated OneBag *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Kaelten *'Related Addons/Modules:' OneBank *'Status:' Currently Updated Gear Handlers Outfitter :*'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) :*'Current Author:' Mundocani :*'Related Addons/Modules:' OutfitterFu, TitanOutfitter :*'Status:' Discontinued by it's author due to personal reasons. :If you have a current version of this mod, do not download a new one. It is a codeless version that will disable the working version entirely. And even if you do have a working version, upcoming changes in 3.1 are apt to gut it's ability to function in any case- since blizard is adding it's own version of an equipment management system. ItemRack *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Gello *'Related Addons/Modules:' ItemRackFu, Broker ItemRack, ButtonFacade ItemRack *'Status:' Currently Updated Wardrobe- AL *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Swizstera *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated TrinketMenu *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Gello *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Dressing Room Cosplay *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' phyber *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated CloseUp *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' totalpackage *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Remote Viewing BankItems *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Xinhuan *'Related Addons/Modules:' BankItemsFu, TitanPanel BankItems, BankItemsToggle (LDB) *'Status:' Currently Updated Miscellaneous EnhancedStackSplit *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Kuunda *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Chat/Communication ChatBox Appearance/Function Prat *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' sylvnaaar *'Related Addons/Modules:' Prat- BottleCap, Prat- SignOn *'Status:' Currently Updated Chatter *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Antiarc *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. ChatMOD *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' solariz *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Updated Since WotLK, though not recently. Friends/Guild Tracking AuldLangSyne *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Not updated since WotLK, possibly abandoned. Broker SocialState *'Download:' Distribultion Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' CodeRedLin *'Related Addons/Modules:' LibDataBroker, TitanPanel, FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated Chat Logging WoWScribe *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Severianne *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. Controls what ends up in your WoWChatLog. Be sure to read all the information and comments. Elephant *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' pb_ee1 *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. Whisper Handlers WoW Instant Messenger (WIM) *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:'Pazza, sylvanaar *'Related Addons/Modules:' LibDataBroker *'Status:' Currently Updated. DialogChat (formerly Forgotten Chat Revived) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Dant *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Cellular *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' totalpackage *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Channel Trackers Broker_ChannelWatch :*'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) :*'Current Author:' Morgalm :*'Related Addons/Modules:' LibDataBroker (and displays), FuBar, TitanPanel :*'Status:' Currently updated. :A clone of ChannelWatchFu for LibDataBroker. Like it's predecessors, this addon provides a tooltip format for the members of any special channels you may be in, it can show almost any information in that tooltip regarding each channel occupant utilizing a hidden /who command. ChannelWatchFu :*'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) :*'Current Author:' CrashKurs :*'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar :*'Status:' Not Updated since last patch, possibly abandoned- may still be functional. :This addon provides a tooltip format for the members of any special channels you may be in, it can show almost any information in that tooltip regarding each channel occupant utilizing a hidden /who command. One problem with it is that it utilizes and old version of the Ace Library WhoLib, and will conflict with other addons utilizing newer versions. Unlike it's predecessors, it utilizes the generic InfoBar system LibDataBroker (LDB), which means it can be used not only in an array of LDB displays, but also in TitanPanel and even FuBar (with the installation of Broker2Fubar). ChannelFu :*'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) :*'Current Author:' Amethyst :*'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar :*'Status:' Not Updated since Last patch, possibly abandoned. Spam Blockers Most of these addons are aimed at stemming the tide of Gold Seller Spam both in the "broadcast" channels like Trade and General as well as through Whispers- mostly by blocking whispers by filters on level and certain keywords SpamSentry *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Anea *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated (does not play well with WIM) BadBoy *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' funkydude *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Miscellaneous ChatBar *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' AnduinLothar *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. This Addon provides a "shortcut bar" that can insert chat channels you wish to address directly into the chatline. the bar has little buttons that are color coded according to whatever custom colors the user has set for the channel, and provides a tooltip with the channel name when you hover over them with the mouse. It's a handy utility. Profession Node Tracking Gatherer *'Download:' Author Site (GathererAddon.com) *'Current Author:' Norganna *'Related Addons/Modules:' Auctioneer *'Status:' Currently Updated GatherSage *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Csalago *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Tradeskill Window AdvancedTradeSkillWindow (ATSW) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:'Slarti *'Related Addons/Modules:' ATSW- Levels *'Status:' Currently Updated Skillet *'Download:' Distribultion Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' nogudnik *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Cooldown Management SkillsPlusFu *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Jayhawk *'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated Miscellaneous http://www.wowinterface.com/downloads/info12204-GnomishYellowPages.html Broker TradeCooldowns *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Zhinjio *'Related Addons/Modules:' LibDataBroker, FuBar, TitanPanel, Broker2FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated. Quest QuestLog Frame/Tracker QuestsFu *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Kemayo *'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated This is a pretty fully-featured Quest Addon for just a FuBar Plugin. In addition to allowing you to track your own quests via a custom tracking interface and pane, it also allows you to track the quest progression of anyone in your party, and will play sounds from the Original Warcraft RTS games upon objective and quest completion. If you have FuBar or even LibDataBroker, this is a must. MonkeyQuest *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Jim-Bim *'Related Addons/Modules:' MonkeyQuestFu *'Status:' Currently Updated Hints/Assistance QuestHelper *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' ZorbaTHut *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated This is a rather popular Addon of late with all the new Quest Content in the Expansion. What this Addon does is act as a Database of quest objectives which are cross referenced with coordinate data on the WorldMap- enabling you to find quest objectives and finish quests more quickly. There are, however, some disadvantages to this Addon. It is apparently a memory hog, as it requires considerable resources to keep a database that size with thousands of Quests in it. Carbonite Quest *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' carboniteaddon *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Cartographer QuestInfo *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' CKKnight *'Related Addons/Modules:' Cartographer *'Status:' Currently Updated Lightheaded *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Tekkub *'Related Addons/Modules:' TomTom *'Status:' Currently Updated MobMap *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Austen791 *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Dailies DailyQuestTracker *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Fritos *'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated Quest Item Handling QuestClicks *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Gorebag *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated QBar *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Aezay *'Related Addons/Modules:' QBar ButtonFacade *'Status:' Currently Updated Combat Damage Meters Recount *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Elsia *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated SW Stats *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Artack *'Related Addons/Modules:' SWStatsFu *'Status:' Currently Updated WWS Webstats *'Download:' Author Site (WoWWebStats.com) *'Current Author:' WoWWebStats.com *'Related Addons/Modules:' WoWWebStats.com (Website) *'Status:' Currently Updated This is a bit unlike any of the other meters in that it's not meant to be a real-time data feed. Instead the Addon "client" collects data as you play on the amount of damage you're doing, with what abilities, and so on. This data is then uploaded to the website and merged and parse along with other members of your raid to form a full set of praid performance statistics which can be browsed and analyzed. Threat Meters Omen *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Xinhuan *'Related Addons/Modules:' LibDataBroker *'Status:' Currently Updated Scrolling Combat Text These Addons superimpose combat data (such as damage taken, healing taken, buffs, debuffs, etc.) over the center of the screen in a a sort of Heads-Up Display (HUD). Blizzard's default interface also includes some of this functionality (inspired by Addons) but is not nearly as configurable or customizable as these Addons are. Scrolling Combat Text *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Grayhoof *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Considered the Grandaddy of Scrolling Combat Text Addons, this was an inspiration to Blizzard apparently, who later added SCT-like functionality to the default interface. MikScrollingBattleText (MSBT) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Mikord *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Similar to SCT in purpose, MSBT does all of what SCT does, but in style- featuring parabolic scrolling and a variety of other text animations to catch the eye and your attention. General PvP Afflicted *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Shadowed *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated While many tracking/timing addons can do a great deal to providing information about buffs and debuffs, this Addon actually focuses specifically on tracking the Buffs, Debuffs, and Cooldowns of Enemy Player spells and abilities. SpellAlerter *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' kollektiv *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated While there are many Addons that feed a player combat text related to their own spell, buff and debuff gains, many need configuration to do what this Addon does right out of the box. PartyAbilityBars *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' kollektiv *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated While the intended use of this Addon is to track party member abilities and cooldowns for Arena-based PvP, this may in fact be handy for almost any team-based PvP, such as Battlegrounds. Arena PvP ArenaHistorian *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Shadowed *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated This Addon tracks your Arena statistics, presumably allowing you to note and improve upon trends in your playstyle. Proximo *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Grayhoof *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. Similar to many other UnitFrame Addons style-wise, Proximo adds functionality which is specifically handy in Arenas. Proximo has not only a set of PartyFrames, but also Frames for your opponents, restricted to a maximum of five Frames (the size of a team)- gathering the information to create these frames when you or someone else in your group with the addon mouses over an enemy player. Proximo can also "guess" at other traits of your opponents- taking note of abilities that they use in combat and theorizing what Talent Spec they are. Proximo also has utilities for assigning "click-casting" shortcuts similar to what Clique or Healbot does for Raiders, and can track the duration of crowd control effects on enemy players. Raid Boss Tracking/Timing Deadly Boss Mods (DBM) *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Tandanu *'Related Addons/Modules:' DBM LibDataBroker *'Status:' Currently Updated BigWigs *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' funkydude, et al. *'Related Addons/Modules:' Many Modules exist for adding functionality, timers and warnings for various boss encounters, most of these are easily located as they all share the common naming prefix of "BigWigs_ModuleName" *'Status:' Currently Updated oRA2 *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Ammo, Rabbit *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Updated since WotLK, but not very recently. CTRaidAssist *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Cide *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Utility Clique *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Cladhaire *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Gives the user many options for assigning click-casting behavior to frames. Healbot *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' StrifeCUK *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Provides shortcuts for commonly used Raid Healing functions. UnitFrames Player/Raid Unitframes XPerlUnitFrames *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Zeksie *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Pitbull *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' CKKnight *'Related Addons/Modules:' Manny Modules exist to add in to Pitbull, and generally all of them begin with "Pitbull_" *'Status:' Currently Updated agUnitFrames (agUF) *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' andreasg *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Orb UnitFrames (oUF) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' haste *'Related Addons/Modules:' Many Different layouts exist for this framework, usually having names beginning with "oUF". *'Status:' Currently Updated This is not a very user-friendly UnitFrames Addon, as it requires a user to hand-code LUA script in order to change options. However for someone who can script, or doesn't care about options or customizing the Addon, this UnitFrame Addon is known for being extremely lightweight memory-wise, and some of the configurations are downright slick-looking. Grid *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Pastamancer *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. Proximo *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Grayhoof *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. Similar to many other UnitFrame Addons style-wise, Proximo adds functionality which is specifically handy in Arenas. Proximo has not only a set of PartyFrames, but also Frames for your opponents, restricted to a maximum of five Frames (the size of a team)- gathering the information to create these frames when you or someone else in your group with the addon mouses over an enemy player. Proximo can also "guess" at other traits of your opponents- taking note of abilities that they use in combat and theorizing what Talent Spec they are. Proximo also has utilities for assigning "click-casting" shortcuts similar to what Clique or Healbot does for Raiders, and can track the duration of crowd control effects on enemy players. CRaid :*'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) :*'Current Author:' Duugu :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Currently Updated. :A perhaps entirely impractical, but nonetheless visually interesting way to track Raid and Party UnitFrames. DiscordUnitFrames :*'Download:' Author Site (Underworldexodus.com) :*'Current Author:' Lozareth originally, sparsely fan-maintained. Various. :*'Related Addons/Modules:' DiscordFrameModifier, DiscordArt, DiscordActionBars, DiscordLibrary, DiscordUIBuilder :*'Status:' Sketchy. :One of the most completely customizable UnitFrames Addons I have ever come across. And this was true of most of Lozareth's Addons. Sadly Lozareth ceased maintaining any of his Addons, and you're lucky if fans occasionally tweak them back into working condition after a major patch. Heads-Up Displays (HUDs) These Addons place your Health, Mana, Casting Bars, and other pertinent player information readouts right in front of you- typically at the center of the screen. If you like not having to glance at the upper-left corner of your screen all the time to see how you're doing, these mods are for you. Generally speaking most of them have settings to be either partially or fully hidden when out of combat. ArcHUD2 :*'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) :*'Current Author:' Nenie :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Currently Updated IceHUD :*'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) :*'Current Author:' Parnic :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Currently Updated hud :*'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) :*'Current Author:' Mickelus :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Currently Updated Buff Tracking/Timers Bison :*'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) :*'Current Author:' TimTaler :*'Related Addons/Modules:' ButtonFacade :*'Status:' Currently Updated PowerAuras :*'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) :*'Current Author:' :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Currently Updated DoTimer :*'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) :*'Current Author:' :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Currently Updated BuffHUD :*'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) :*'Current Author:' :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Currently Updated :The name of this addon is a bit misleading. While it isn't a HUD in and of itself, it's a Buff handling Addon that's designed to be used with a HUD. Unit NamePlates Aloft :*'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) :*'Current Author:' acapela :*'Related Addons/Modules:' :*'Status:' Functional Beta, currently updated. :This Addon reskins the NamePlates (shown above Mobs when Ctrl-V is pressed) and adds many optional and customizable features and readouts to them. ActionBars Blizzard Action Bars Management Bartender4 *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Dominos *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Trinity *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' zBar3 *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' DiscordActionBars *'Download:' Author Site (Underworldexodus.com) *'Current Author:' Lozareth, et al. *'Related Addons/Modules:' DiscordLibrary, DiscordArt, DiscordFrameModifier, DiscordUnitFrames, DiscordUIBuilder *'Status:' Sketchy. Alternative ActionBars LunarSphere *'Download:' Author Site (MoongazeAddons) *'Current Author:' Moongaze *'Related Addons/Modules:' TitanLunarSphere, LunarSphereFu *'Status:' Functional Beta, Currently Updated. OPie *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Functional Beta, Currently Updated ActionBar "Skinning" ButtonFacade *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' CyCircled *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Information Handling InfoBars FuBar *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' TitanPanel *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' LibDataBroker (LDB) *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Alt Tracking Altaholic *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Class-Specific Addons Death Knight RuneWatch http://www.wowinterface.com/downloads/info10133-RuneWatch.html Druid Hunter Mage Paladin Priest Rogue Shaman ShamanFriend TotemTimers Warlock Warrior Map WorldMap Cartographer *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' MetaMap *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Atlas *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' MiniMap simpleMiniMap *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Media Music Players EpicMusicPlayer *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' Fubar, TitanPanel *'Status:' Plays OGG-Vorbis and MP3 formats. Contextual Music SoundTrack *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Apparently Defunct Miscellaneous CoolLevelUp *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Winded *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated BossTalk *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' Fubar *'Status:' Currently Updated Ever wanted to replay the speech audio from memorable bosses in the game? This Addon's for you. Error Handling ImprovedErrorFrame *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' BugSack *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' !Swatter *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' ErrorMonster *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Frames, Art- Movers/Modifiers DiscordFrameModifier *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' DiscordArt *'Download:' File Sharing Site (zShare) *'Current Author:' Debatable *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Sketchy eePanels *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' MoveAnything! *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Auction Auctioneer (Suite) *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:'